If You Came Back from heaven
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A song fic based on the eppy Mr. Monk and Mrs. Monk


Disclaimer: Not mine

_I wouldn't know what to say_

Monk's mind was racing as he tried to take in the information that Trudy was still alive.

"Well… that… I mean… that's just… I mean… that"

_I wouldn't know what to do_

Adrian was no idiot. Looking around him he knew what was going on. He knew what had happened and he knew what would happen. It was frightening to him at the very least. He only had one thought on his mind.

_**I lost her once. I can't lose her again! **_

A couple more **minutes**was too much even to lose her again. He remembered talking to a friend of his one time named Patrick. Patrick had been in a situation concerning his close friend and he had **quickly **but not right away gone into friendship and protective mode. Adrian was a rational person in certain regards but when it came to Trudy, rational went out the window. Her feelings… oh GOD her feelings were probably a mix of anxiousness, fear and guilt over something she couldn't control.

"She would never have intentionally done this."

He didn't realize that he said it out loud until Leland spoke.

"Look Monk I know how you're feeling right now"

"Oh. You know how I'm feeling right now? Leland **I** don't even know how I'm feeling right now. What I do know is that I lost her once and I **cannot** lose her again"

"Monk you lost her for years," Randy pointed out, "what are a couple more months"

Leland threw Randy a look

"I don't care if you are the man," he whispered to Randy, "you are _so _getting the pointer later"

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS! A COUPLE OF **MONTHS! **THAT'S FOREVER"

_If you came back from heaven_

Trudy met Adrian's gaze. Their eyes met for the first time in 5 years. It was like they never lost each other. She should keep going. She faked her death to protect him. What would this do to him? She knew almost as much as he did about the things he knew and sometimes more. She was able to put herself in his shoes. She had walked in those shoes before and after thinking about it she found herself totally shaken up. She couldn't hear those words spoken directly to her. It would kill Adrian!

_And I could look at you_

"TRUDY!"

She continued. He continued. It was only 15 seconds before she was in his arms again. She fit.

"OH GOD Adrian," she said, "You can't imagine how much I missed you"

"I never thought I'd be holding you again," he said, "but at least we're together again"

"Yes… we are but for how long. Come on honey you know what happened"

"I know," he said, "But it doesn't matter. That could have happened to anyone"

_Would I fumble for the words?_

"You… something… something… you… something…something…the… something… something-"

"Adrian," she said, "It's alright. I know"

"That makes one of us," he said laughing.

_Would I be a little shy?_

All of a sudden she felt kind of shy. She hadn't seen him in the longest time ever. He hadn't seen her for just as long. It was very tough knowing that they might be parted again. She knew it wouldn't be for long. That comforted her greatly but it didn't matter. Even one minute was too much.

_Would I bust right out with laughter or break right down and cry?_

"MONK!"

Adrian looked up and saw his friend. He kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I will be **right back **darling," he told her

He went over to his friend.

"She's back," he said joyfully laughing

"Yes I see that," Leland said, "Monk… situation going on… remember?"

Monk set his jaw and took a firm stance.

"I can't lose her again," he insisted a tear rolling down his face.

"What are you talking about," Leland asked

"I know what you're thinking but-"

"Monk calm down. Do you really think I would let you lose her again? I still have some pull remember?" 

_Oh if you came back from heaven would it be like it was then_

"Now go and be with your wife!"

As soon as he returned to her he realized with amazement that **nothing**had changed. He knew she still loved him. He never had any doubt that he still loved her.

_Could we just pick up where we left off and try it all again_

"Adrian," she whispered "am-"

"We can start over again," he told her holding her tightly.

They both started crying with joy and sadness and relief. Joy because they had each other again. Sadness because they almost lost each other and relief because they wouldn't lose each other again. That had been a very real possibility.

Later back at the home they had shared they were sitting out on the patio. They had ordered a pizza for dinner.

"Why did you wait so long to come back," he asked her

"Didn't you open my gift," she asked, "it explained everything"

"I couldn't open it," he said sadly, "while I still had it I felt like I still had you"

_Oh if you came back from heaven it would freeze me in my tracks_

She was still sleeping when he woke up that day. He stopped to look at her for just a minute longer before he got up.

_And I hope GOD knows if He let you go I'd never send you back_

She was once again his. He would never again lose her


End file.
